


things you said when you were crying (winters/speirs)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: things you said [9]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e08 The Last Patrol, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Ron?” Dick quietly clicks the door shut behind himself, taking a cautious step further into the room.Ron sniffles, quite obviously attempting to wipe tears away.
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/Richard Winters
Series: things you said [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	things you said when you were crying (winters/speirs)

Dick doesn't bother knocking as he slips into the room tucked away at the back of the house; he knows Lipton is downstairs with Luz and Webster. There's only one other person who comes into this room.

And that person is currently hunched in on themselves, back facing towards the door and head in his hands.

“Ron?” Dick quietly clicks the door shut behind himself, taking a cautious step further into the room.

Ron sniffles, quite obviously attempting to wipe tears away. Dick's heart breaks at the sight. Before he can register what he's doing, he crosses the room in three long strides to reach Ron's side, placing a palm over the span of his back. Ron coughs, furiously blinking away tears.

“Hey,” Dick crouches in front of him, hands falling to his thighs to both steady himself and offer some comfort to Ron. “you alright?”

Ron nods but even as he does a watery hiccup escapes him. He blinks through tear-soaked lashes down at Dick, fringe falling uncharacteristically over his face. Out of habit, Dick reaches up and cards his fingers through the man's soft locks, pushing them back and out of his eyes. The corner of Ron's mouth twitches into a shy smile and he leans into the touch.

“What's up?”

Ron shrugs, hands wringing together in his lap. Dick sighs, one hand cupping the side of Ron's face whilst the other encases Ron's and squeezes reassuringly. “I-” Ron starts, clearing his throat, “I'm just tired.” He sounds defeated and Dick knows that's not the whole story – exhaustion doesn't bring a man like Ronald Speirs to tears – but he won't pry for fear of being pushed away.

“Do you want me to leave?” Dick asks, thumb swiping away a freshly fallen tear.

Ron shakes his head, twisting to brush his lips to the inside of Dick's wrist and press a kiss there. Dick smiles, his heart feeling constricted in his chest.

“I don't want to be alone right now.” Ron admits, quietly. 

Dick nods in understanding. “Okay. I'll stay.” Ron smiles, it's only small but it's something, as he tilts his head into Dick's hand and closes his eyes.

They remain in that position for a while, sharing a comfortable silence as Ron begins to slow his breathing and the steady flow of tears eases away. Dick strokes fingers through his hair, blunt nails scratching lightly at the man's scalp in the way he knows Ron loves. 

“I don't know how you do it.” Ron eventually speaks up, voice hoarse. He blinks his eyes open to look at Dick. “We're so close to this all being over yet we still lose men and you manage to stay strong. To still lead. How?”

Dick doesn't really know how he does it. Mostly it's a front, put on a smile for the boys and stay untouched so they don't lose hope. He's broken inside, the faces of those they've lost haunting his dreams at night.

He tells Ron as much, in as sincere a tone as he can muster up. “I don't have a choice. I can't break their morale.” He leans forward, touching his forehead to Ron's and holding eye contact. “You're just as strong as I am, Ron. If not stronger. You lead these men just as well and you've not once faltered in front of them. It's okay to let your emotions out like you are now, it's healthy. It doesn't make you weak.”

Ron lets out an amused huff, his nose bumping into Dick's with the slight shake of his head. “I'm only strong because I have you by my side.”

Dick smiles, unable to resist cupping Ron's jaw and closing the gap between them to draw Ron into a chaste kiss. It's nothing more than a press of lips but it doesn't need to be; the action alone speaks volumes between them, both of them bot the best at explaining how they feel through words. “If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it this far.” he whispers against Ron's mouth as they pull apart, lacing their fingers together.

Ron ducks his head, bashful smile taking over his face. He looks incredibly soft in the peaceful light of the night, hair mused and tear stains scattered over his cheeks – nothing like the stony-faced captain they see during the day. Dick's heart melts at the sight (and at the knowledge that he's one of few that gets to witness this side of Ron).

Standing, hand placed on the man's shoulder, he sighs. “Take the night off, get some rest. I'll finish your duties for tonight.”

“You don't have to-”

He presses a finger to Ron's lips, silencing his protests. “Please. For me. Just sleep.”

Ron's face softens and he nods, “Okay, for you.”

“Thank you.”

He leaves Ron, but not before ducking down to drop a kiss to his head with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
